Wishing and Waiting
by Kharma
Summary: Calleigh rubbed the hairs that were practically standing on end on the back of her neck and wished for what felt like the thousandth time that he would just walk through the damn doors into Ballistics and let her get some work done.


Title: Wishing and Waiting

Rating: Um, can be pretty much read by anybody, so whatever that is nowadays.

Author: Kharma2815 (I'm ba-aack! Be afraid, be very afraid).

Summary: Calleigh rubbed the hairs that were practically standing on end on the back of her neck and wished for what felt like the thousandth time that he would just walk through the damn doors into Ballistics and let her get some work done.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, et al. No infringement of copyright is implied or intended. I'm just a poor penniless girl working 2 jobs to pay off her credit card bill who likes to take them out and play with them occasionally.

Archive: List archive, yes. Everybody else, please ask first.

Feedback: My first CSI:Miami fic in god knows how long and I'm a little nervous, so please be gentle with me.

A/N: It's been such a long time since I had either the time or the inclination to actually sit down and write CSI:M that I'm not sure if I've got the characters quite right. If this sucks, I apologise in advance.

I've actually had the idea for this percolating at the back of my brain for a couple of months (it was actually triggered by an Emma Bunton song), and today it finally decided to coalesce into an actual write-downable form.

I'm not entirely happy with it, but I hope you'll give it a go.

PS: Hasn't been betaed so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.

Calleigh rubbed the hairs that were practically standing on end on the back of her neck and wished for what felt like the thousandth time that he would just walk through the damn doors into Ballistics and let her get some work done.

He had been pacing in front of the doors for a good twenty minutes now and she honestly didn't think she could take any more. It wasn't the pacing so much, she could handle that, she was used to it; it was the fact that every couple of minutes he would stop and watch her through the windows for a minute and then go back to pacing.

It was those moments that were slowly driving her insane. It was getting harder and harder for her to just carry on working and pretend that she didn't know he was watching her. Sometimes she didn't know if this thing of hers that always enabled her to know when he was around was a blessing or a curse. Alexx laughingly called it 'Horatio-radar' and thought it was sweet; Calleigh wasn't so sure.

Sometimes it could come in handy, like when they were at a crime scene and she needed to talk to him about something, she never had to look for him, she would always know exactly where he was. Other times, like today, it almost drove her to distraction.

She sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, absolutely refusing to give in to her body's demands that she turn around and smile at him when he once again stopped pacing and started watching her through the window again. She could just imagine him standing there, hands on his hips, pushing aside his jacket and blue eyes absolutely intent on her and she felt herself start to swivel the stool and face him.

'NO!' she firmly told herself with a shake of her head. 'Not this time. You know the rules, Calleigh. We talked about this. There will be no watching him when you think nobody's looking, no thinking about how that blue silk shirt brings out the colour of his eyes and most of all, no smiling at him in the hope of getting that almost shy smile that he seems to keep just for you. This has got to stop!'

She suddenly realised that the prickling at the back of her neck had intensified and she unconsciously sat up straighter, part of her wishing that he wouldn't come in, but most of her wishing that he would. The soft sound of the doors opening impinged on her consciousness and she sighed in relief, glad that the waiting was finally over.

"Calleigh," he began and she closed her eyes, just letting his voice wash over her and bring all her senses to life. The thought that nobody had ever said her name in quite the same way that he did crossed her mind and she couldn't help drifting off into a fantasy world where it was just the two of them and nothing else mattered. When she tuned back in a few minutes later, he was still talking and she had no idea what he had said but she didn't care. The time had come and if she was wrong about what he had just said, then life would continue but if she was right, and she prayed that she was, then things were about to get a whole lot better.

She glanced at him over her shoulder and spoke softly. "What took you so long, Handsome?"

The smile that slowly crept across his face told her all she needed to know.

The end.


End file.
